Falling Emotions
by animeshipper000
Summary: The story takes place on that episode where Yuuta and Rikka were on the rooftop and when she dropped off accidentally but with a twist. Will the twist be covered up soon or will it change the lives of Rikka and Yuuta forever? Will they show each other affection or not in the Unseen Horizon? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!**

**_Author's Note: The story takes place on that episode where Yuuta and Rikka were on the rooftop and when she dropped off accidentally but I shall add a twist._**

**_3_****_rd_****_ Person P.O.V_**

This scene is where Yuuta hurries off to the 3rd floor to save his beloved Rikka but when he does little did he know that Rikka was losing her grip. Nibutani Shinka was hurrying to the 3rd floor as well but Yuuta made it first. Rikka was slowly losing her grip until Yuuta came charging in the classroom. The plan was to catch her from the 3rd floor since she dropped from the roof. Yuuta was about to catch her but she lost her grip in the last second. Angst filled the atmosphere of Yuuta but he grabbed her wrist just before she fully dropped.

There was only one problem… Even if the momentum of falling was small, somehow it was enough to pull Yuuta with her causing him to fall through the rail. Fortunately, his left hand caught grip on the rail but was it enough? He felt excruciating pain as he felt himself stretch with Rikka holding on his right hand. He was going to lose his grip! Where's Nibutani? Dekomori? Isshiki? Anyone?! Rikka smiled at the boy who she calls Black Flame Master and who she binded in a contract with her 'Tyrant's Eye'.

"Yuuta… I will let go… the master must be responsible for the subordinate's safety and I should let you be the one to not be hurt…" Rikka sounded dramatic but it looks like she really will let go of her grip just to save him. "Even if I die… the contract of the Dark Flame Master and the Tyrant's Eye shall never be broken…"

"Nani?! Don't say that Rikka! I'll find a way so just don't you dare let go!" Yuuta was about to lose his grip on the rail and if he did then He and Rikka are going to plummet to their deaths. "Nibutani-san! Where are you?! Would you mind giving us a hand?" He tried calling out to her but it seems she's still on the stairs since there are lots of people climbing up and down.

They say choices can greatly affect the future and what they say is true. Yuuta is currently in a crossroad here which means life or death. The decision to let go of her is obviously not an option! He can either hold out till Nibutani arrives or save her by sacrificing himself… His fingers were about to give in so he took the drastic measures since if he didn't then they'll both die but by doing this he'll ensure the safety of Rikka which he found the better option so he used the last of his strength to pull her up through the rail but in exchange… his energy was now all used up and his fingers gave up on him.

He sees this situation as a better choice than taking his chances by waiting for Nibutani… at least he knows that Rikka was safe. From that moment he ensured her safety and at the same time felt like he just gave her love by sacrificing his body.

He plummeted from the height of the third floor and a big 'thud' sound was heard throughout the school. Rikka couldn't bear the pain of seeing the fate of the one she 'binded a contract with'. The body of Yuuta was in very bad shape and looked like he was fully fractured because he landed face-first. There was also blood spilling making it the worst case scenario.

"Someone call for some help!" An upperclassman panicked.

"Holy…" Another one trembled.

"His girlfriend won't like this…." A classmate muttered.

"I was too late… Gomen Togashi-kun…" Nibutani finally arrived, feeling very guilty for not making it on time. "Gomen Takanashi-san…. I thought that I'd make it but I was too slow… we must bring him to a hospital… stat!"

"Y-Yuuta… why must you do this terrible thing to yourself for me?" Rikka fell to her knees with tears dropping down to her cheeks. "The master couldn't save the subordinate… The contract still remains but I have failed him… The Tyrant's Eye was supposed to be the strongest but why couldn't I save Yuuta, the Dark Flame Master…?" She was still in deep despair until Nibutani has finally decided to let her be and call the hospital.

**_30 minutes after the accident…_**

Yuuta was currently in the Emergency Room with his life at stake. It was the strict one visitor per patient rule so Rikka was the one who stayed with him in the process. He was in deep excruciating pain which made Rikka grimace as she saw him in pain. He was struggling in the hospital bed as he looked like he was in a hopeless situation with many broken bones, a possible concussion and a loss of too much blood. It took another 30 minutes to stabilize him and do the possible treatments to ease the pain so it seems like he began to calm down.

After a horrible experience with death just in front of his door, Yuuta was still in the hospital bed and is still currently being treated for his injuries. Rikka watches him with a grim expression but he managed to have enough strength to smile. Suddenly a fatal fate has just occurred… Is it really his destiny to die like this? At least he saved a loved one… It was a blackout so no electric current is passing through resulting to the blood machine that Yuuta is using to fail and doing the same to him. Rikka cried tears as she saw his helpless face.

"Rikka… may I tell you something before I don't have the time left to do so…?" Yuuta was breathing heavily as his heart beat slowed down.

"Yes… what is it Yuuta?" She was crying tears of sorrow as she saw him getting paler by the second.

"I love you so please… don't… forget about me…" He weakly muttered. "I am… Dark Flame Master….and I love you, the… wielder of… the Tyrant's… Eye…"

"Yuuta… I love you too so please don't go! My Tyrant's Eye please save him!" Rikka cried on his chest loudly as the lights were out and no one could do anything to help Yuuta's condition now. "Please don't go away… Yuuta."

"Gomen… Rikka… I love…you…" Yuuta's heart has failed on him and he died with his loved one on his chest.

"Yuuta… no…" Rikka has shed more tears as she knew that he has just died. "Please… Unseen Horizon… give me a chance to save Yuuta… please!" She begged but nothing happened… Yuuta… is **dead**.

**_Later…_**

"I'm so sorry Takanashi-san…" Nibutani felt even more guilty knowing that she was quite responsible for it.

"Nani?! Dark Flame Master is dead and it's all the fault of the fake Mori Summer?! Master… I'm so sorry… I promise that his death will not be in deathly vain…" Dekomori tried comforting Rikka.

"Gomen… ZZZ" Kumin was currently asleep as she said these words.

"I'll just be at my domain so that my Tyrant's Eye will stop resonating…" Rikka was full of grief as she headed back home. Her sister was there to her relief so she just went in her room…

"Yuuta… Unseen Horizon please give him another chance…" Rikka closed her eyes.

When she woke up it looked like she was in a whole different world but it actually looks the same but things were quite different… could this be the Unseen Horizon?!

"Yuuta, are you there?!" She swiftly went downstairs and to his apartment since she forgot to break it to his family but there was only one person…

"That Yuuta you speak of is me… I am Dark Flame Master…" DFM (Dark Flame Master) muttered.

**End of Chapter 1**

I hope you like it minna! I'll update as soon as I can. I'd really appreciate it if you fave, follow or review but all I really want is that people will read it so I hope you enjoy the future chapters. See you on the next one minna!

**Next Chapter: Is this the Unseen Horizon?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Is this the Unseen Horizon?**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

'Is this guy really Dark Flame Master if he is then is he Yuuta as well?' These were the thoughts that were in Rikka's head now. DFM was currently staring at her but he turned back as he was controlling Dark Flames and used them to burn a target so he was doing target practice for reasons unknown. DFM was in his usual gothic clothing which means black clothing and he had a real sword hanging on his back and also his shotgun hanging on his belt. He looked just like Yuuta but more badass.

"Yuuta... I mean… Dark Flame Master, is this the Unseen Horizon?" Rikka gulped and seemed quite enthusiastic knowing that she's talking to DFM but at the same time depressed for Yuuta isn't in the world anymore.

"Indeed it is… this is the Unseen Horizon… It's nice to see you, Rikka… or should I say… the wielder of the Tyrant's Eye!" DFM verified that it's for real. "I am currently training so I can defeat the wielder of the left eye…"

"Nani? What does that mean?" Rikka looked at him curiously.

"The Yuuta you know is dead so there's only one way to get him back and that's too absorb the counterpart… yes the Tyrant's Eye is the most powerful but when you absorb the other half then you'll have enough power to give life to the dead but it can only be used once." DFM explained. "This counterpart of you has the same powers but do not fret for I Dark Flame Master shall aid you in your journey for we are binded in a very special contract…"

"So I can still save Yuuta?!" Rikka was relieved that she found one solution but the only problem was if she could really defeat a counterpart of the Tyrant's Eye. "Even if this may seem difficult I shall accept the risk for going on this quest!"

"Haha… that's the master I once knew… Yuuta may have made himself Dark Flame Master which is why I'm here but now that he's dead, we have one week to defeat your counterpart…" DFM turned my excitement to remorse. "Our deadline is that short since Yuuta could be placed in a coffin any minute but luckily… the family hasn't been informed yet…"

"So… what happens if we exceed the deadline?" Rikka gulped as she may have regretted what she just asked.

"I will disappear along with Yuuta and his corpse will be buried by then… You may ask, 'how do I know this will happen'. Well the reason is that I'm the only living portion of him left and also I see that he didn't assist in organ-giving so there's a big chance that we can save him before the funeral starts… although it'll look like he became a zombie… so say, 'The Tyrant's Eye and The Dark Flame Master have saved this man so do not fear!'. That should calm them down…" DFM stopped practicing and sat down.

"W-When do we start the-" Before Rikka could ask any more questions, some kind of rift was pulling her in. "D-Dark Flame Master!"

"It seems someone's awakening you in the human world… we shall meet each other here again at nightfall… it's still afternoon there so don't be late…" DFM was slowly fading away from Rikka's vision then she woke up.

The one that woke her up was actually her older sibling, Toka but she usually goes back home late which made Rikka questioned. What was she doing here? In Rikka's mind, it went something like this: 'Oh no! I'm going to be assassinated even before I take the first step to saving Yuuta! Why must she assassinate me in such a crucial moment… at least I'll be in the Unseen Horizon with Yuuta…'. She then closed her eyes waiting for the worst.

"I heard the news from the Flat-screen T.V at work… Did he really fall that high for you?" Toka murmured. "If he did then I thought of him in the wrong way. I thought that he was the cause of your Chuunibyou and it's true but he's also the cause of your happiness and your will which still wants to live. I never would have guessed that he'd sacrifice that much for you."

"…" Rikka spoke no word to her sister.

"… Go outside… some of your 'friends' are waiting for you." Toka sighed. "I'm going to cook something for you so you'd better eat it…" She left and went to the kitchen.

As soon as she heard what Toka said, Rikka went all the way to the ground floor to know the business of the others. Weirdly, it was still 4:00 pm or 16:00 which was still fairly early. The people she saw were only Nibutani Shinka and Dekomori Sanae which was quite obvious since Kumin may be asleep and Isshiki probably doing whatever he's doing. Rikka approached them in confusion but you could still see the remorse on her face and you could see the guilt on Nibutani's face.

"Eto… What are you all doing here?" Rikka questioned them.

"We're just here to check on you after your loss and we want to just ask… how we can help you feel better." Nibutani seemed to be hesitant but her guilt was stronger so she had to somehow pay for what she was too late to save.

"The fake Mori Summer is right for once, Master! I, your subordinate shall take whatever path you take even how deathly it is. Dark Flame Master shall be avenged if Master deathly says so." Dekomori seemed to be ready for anything and so Rikka has just gotten an idea… can they go to the Unseen Horizon as well?

"Can I ask something from the both of you then? You may not believe it but there's still a way to save Yuuta and it's to go to the Unseen Horizon, defeat my counterpart and find his soul within the Unseen Horizon since I know it's not with Dark Flame Master…" Rikka requested but her request seemed to make a silence between the three of them.

"Master found a way to the Unseen Horizon?! That is deathly awesome! You even met Dark Flame Master face-to-face?! I envy you master… but I believe you so let's go!" Dekomori was about to go to Rikka but was pulled back by Nibutani.

"I'm sorry but I don't trust in this one… I don't believe that the Unseen Horizon exists so I can't follow you like a thane or something…" Nibutani rejected the idea that the Unseen Horizon exists.

"I can prove it… so please follow me…" Rikka led the way which gave Nibutani no choice but to follow along with Dekomori.

They were now in Rikka's crowded room which made Nibutani twitch her eyes out of pity while it made Dekomori go all-out fangirl on her master making Rikka questioned. Rikka went on the bed which confused the both of them but she gave a signal to sleep with her which made Nibutani shake her head side-by-side (or no) and made Dekomori instantly pounce on the bed so Nibutani was the only one that was standing there which made Dekomori pout.

"Would you just listen to Master for once, Fake Mori Summer?! You were the one responsible for the death of Dark Flame Master and you repay it by this?!" Dekomori snapped since she took it as an insult towards Rikka.

"…" Nibutani sulked and finally obliged by going on the bed.

"Dekomori, you were a bit harsh to her…" Rikka told her which made Dekomori frown.

"It was the only deathly way so please forgive me master… we must be headed off so let's roll!" Dekomori was very excited to see the Unseen Horizon.

"Hai…" They all suddenly slept like they were knocked out then their visions cleared.

DFM approached them with his sword sheathed and shotgun loaded just in case some 'funny' business happens. Nibutani and Dekomori couldn't believe they're eyes but Rikka already did so she was unaffected. Dekomori was the first to snap out of shock and she began some kind of interview with him while Nibutani still couldn't believe what she just said about the Unseen Horizon being real but now it's right in front of her! She had to believe it by then so she gave a big sigh and tried her best to keep her attitude on check since Dekomori usually breaks it.

"Welcome to the Unseen Horizon… subordinate of The Tyrant's Eye and wielder of the Mjolnir Hammer, Dekomori Sanae… Welcome as well… the person to have seen faeries, Mori Summer or Nibutani Shinka… I am the claimed persona of Yuuta but I am mostly known here as Dark Flame Master…" DFM introduced himself in a matured-tone voice and covered one of his eyes with his hand.

"Her?! Mori Summer?! Dark Flame Master, you must be mistaken for this woman is the Fake Mori Summer!" Dekomori rejected the idea of her being Mori Summer but Dark Flame Master had a counter for that too.

"Do these dark flames of mine lie? No it doesn't for I am the controller of dark flames so do not argue with me, wielder of the Mjolnir Hammer… You're quite lucky that you're in contract with The Tyrant's Eye like me or else I won't let this slide so easily…" He revealed a dark flame on his hand which proved to everyone that he really is Dark Flame Master.

"Calm down everyone… Dark Flame Master, can you tell them our plans?" Rikka stopped the fighting and Nibutani looked quite relieved since she thinks Dekomori would finally stop calling her that name that she detests so much but the problem was DFM will be the one to do it instead.

"It's quite simple really… all we have to do is to infiltrate the domain of the counterpart of The Tyrant's Eye. To be exact, Rikka's Tyrant's eye is on her right eye while the counterpart is on the left eye… Back to the point, we shall have an all-out training session today to prepare for a battle since there will definitely be one…" DFM crossed his arms.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion except DFM who was very confident in his powers. Will they really be able to master powers in one day? They do have powers but will it be enough?

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next Chapter: Training?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Training?**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Takanashi Rikka was having a hard time battling someone even if she kept doing this type of fighting when she was against the Priestess (Takanashi Toka, her sister). She was sparring with DFM but it seems that her move, 'Judgement Lucifer' wasn't working on him since he was too fast. She couldn't aim her weapon well against the entity that she admired which was DFM since he usually would parry the hit or shoot out with his move, 'Machine Gun'.

Dark Flame Master on the other hand was very amused seeing his master making some cute mistakes like when she jumps he can see— anyway you get the picture. He pulled off some somersaults to evade the hits from his master and getting aroused by how her reaction looks like when he didn't get hit yet. He knew that she wasn't used to fighting for real since her battles before now were all by imagination. He couldn't bear to look away from seeing her mistakes since he was going to lecture her later as well. In his observation, Nibutani and Dekomori were doing alright… for now.

"You're open everywhere, Tyrant's Eye… At this rate, you will not be able to defeat your counterpart… since she has all your moves as well…" DFM told Rikka so that he could remind her that it wasn't going to be easy in the first place. "Your counterpart will also aim to defeat you to take your power so be cautious. Her minions or subordinates can charge at us in any second so we must be prepared…"

"But Dark Flame Master… it really is hard to hit you even with one of my signature moves…" Rikka complained while DFM shook his head.

"I see… let's start with the basics of this world then. In here you can do near-impossible stunts with ease since in this world your jumps are more powerful but be warned that your opponent will take it to their advantage… you must learn how to swing your weapon more accurately and not swinging it like a monkey swinging a banana…" DFM crossed his arms as he had his blade being held by his right hand with ease.

"… Wait… how do we go back to our world if I may ask?" Rikka questioned Dark Flame Master.

"Simple, just go to sleep here. By doing this, your soul here and the real world will resonate and make you back to your world. This is the true reason for your eye resonating." DFM answered. "Anyway we might as well watch the other two, Rikka. Their fighting is fuelled by rivalry so you might just learn from them the way of fighting so observe every fighting step they take and make your own style."

Dark Flame Master and Rikka have started watching the sparring fight between Nibutani and Dekomori which means it's now the observing step so that Rikka can learn more about how to truly fight an opponent. DFM was already a veteran in these kinds of things so he didn't really have to watch them fight.

"Since Dark Flame Master says that you are really Mori Summer, I guess I can't call you the fake anymore but I will still call you Mori Summer…" Dekomori gave a smile which slightly agitated Nibutani.

"You… I will never lose to someone like you!" Nibutani was angered as she almost hit Dekomori with her big weapons.

"I'm not sure how someone as deathly like you could be Mori Summer but someone that gave up would never beat me! The wielder of the Mjolnir Hammer!" Dekomori almost squished Nibutani with her twin hammers.

Dark Flame Master was impressed with the fast learning and development of Nibutani and Dekomori but he was worried of him master since her learning of reality was very slow in development… and prone to attacks from her counterpart. He knew very much about her counterpart for he had a counterpart of his own and the battle with this counterpart has caused a catastrophe in the Unseen Horizon. It was the vessel of the Dark Flame Dragon V.S the Celestial Flame Dragon that many people would rather forget. Awkwardly even if it was Celestial, they are both actually good and not bad.

"Wielder of the Tyrant's Eye, do you now know the situation? These bandages that seal the Dark Flame Dragon in me has been unsealed once and has made pandemonium in the Horizon so I must tell you to get stronger so you can execute me if that ever happens for I will be out of my mind and become insane…" DFM slowly closed his eyes as he had a Dark Flame on his other hand so that he could remove excess power.

"B-But Dark Flame Master! I can't kill you when I know that Yuuta is deceased… you're the only image of him left so why should I kill you?! I-I love Yuuta… so I can't kill someone like Yuuta…" Rikka grimaced at the thought of killing the only representation of Yuuta left.

"The only one that was mighty and valiant enough to defeat the dragon was the dragon of Celestial Flame Master but we fought each other for one reason and one reason only— to see who would be really worthy to control the flames… We were forced to release the sealed dragon but we quickly regretted it as soon as it caused havoc in the Unseen Horizon…" DFM didn't want to remember the past but he continued. "That is when I swore that I will never unseal the Dark Flame Dragon ever again…"

"Is the Dark Flame Dragon that powerful? What has it done to the Horizon?" Rikka was somewhat interested in whatever past event happened in the Unseen Horizon. "Anyway why do I have to fight my counterpart anyway?"

"Aye, it is powerful beyond comprehension! It almost destroyed the Horizon until I decided with Celestial Flame Master that we should make one truce for times like that. We teamed up and together sealed the two dragons to ourselves again with our bandaged arm— You have to fight your counterpart if you want your Yuuta back. Your power combined with her power will save him, trust me. Time will tell the story on what happens…"

"What is the name of my counterpart then if the name of your counterpart is Celestial Flame Master? Is mine different from her title then since I'm called the Tyrant's Eye?"

"Your case is an exception… In this world there is a powerful force that was separated into two so that this world will keep balanced… you got the right eye of the Tyrant while your counterpart got the left eye of the Tyrant…"

"I see… anyway should I continue watching the spar between Dekomori and Nibutani? I really need the experience."

"Yes… watch and learn my master…"

_Somewhere in the Unseen Horizon…_

"… Celestial Flame Master, will they plan to make their move on us?"

"Hai, Master… Wielder of the left eye… From what I saw, they are currently training themselves…"

"I see… I hope the wielder of the Mjolnir Scythes and Aki Mori are ready for combat against their counterparts of the enemy… the wielder of the Mjolnir Hammer and Mori Summer…"

"Our forces are ready… we aren't going to make the first move though… I know that you'd prefer to stay neutral rather than initiating a fight."

"Yes, my subordinate. I don't plan on attacking them but if they really want to fight us then I'd have no choice but to fight back. It's more of the defending type…"

"I shall take my leave and watch them if they go too close to the borders then I'll report back if they made any move."

"Arigato, Celestial Flame Master… I'm sorry if I'm putting a job too big for you though. Just be careful on your way."

"Yes, wielder of the left eye of the Tyrant!" CFS bowed and left her presence as he got out of his kneeling position.

"My counterpart, I know that you'll be attempting to take the left eye but I shall not let you… lest you try to do so then I **will **fight back…"

**End of Chapter 3**

**Next Chapter: The Two Flames Collide.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Two Flames Collide.**

Well, the training could be worse than it already is but Rikka was exhausted as she was on the ground, panting and out of breath. Dark Flame Master on the other hand, pitied the inexperienced master of his. For now, he knew he was stronger but he knew if she just keeps training and learn her own powers then he believes that she shall easily surpass him. He had a slightly stern look on his face as she refused to stand but at the same time felt pained by the pain that his master was feeling so he helped her up.

"Do it again. We're not stopping until you manage to utilize Judgment Lucifer well… Your counterpart has the all the moves you have even if they are sealed so if you don't know how to use it yet—" DFM reminded her as he made her get up. "You will be defeated and you shall have no chance of bringing Yuuta back…"

The words that Dark Flame Master said to Rikka made Rikka feel agony and grief just by imagining what may happen. She looked at DFM with a depressed expression as she raised her weapon. She didn't take sparring with DFM seriously since he looked a lot like Yuuta except for his gothic clothing, sword and machine gun or shotgun. Her eye patch was already off her eye which activated her powers of the Right Eye of the Tyrant but it didn't do much for she wasn't in her full will while DFM seems to be a master veteran in fighting which caused her moves to keep missing.

"I-I can't hurt you… I don't want to fight you as well even if it's just sparring…" Rikka swung her weapon but DFM easily parried and backed away. "But if it is for the welfare for Yuuta and if it makes him back from his death then I will attempt to not hesitate even if I know you look like Yuuta…" Rikka charged harder which made DFM amused and excited.

"Very good, master… now just keep using your powers in this sparring… Don't be shy!" Before DFM could get any more amused, a hooded figure in a white cloak and hoodie which were as white as snow arrived to break the mood. "Ehh? Who the Hell are you?"

"I see you don't recognize me, counterpart…" The hooded figured showed his face to DFM making him widen his eyes. "I am Celestial Flame Master and I am here to prevent anything you can do to threaten my master…"

"Ladies, please stay back…" Just by DFM's words, the three in-the-training women backed away a bit as they watched. "Let the badass Dark Flame Master handle this for you since you all have no chance at each of your current states…" DFM covered his face with his hand as he prepared for attacking with his greatsword but apparently CFM did the same.

"All I have to do is stop this small rebellion that you're planning against my master… My Flames shall outshine yours this time…" CFM dashed towards his counterpart and it ended with the two blades clashing with neither one backing down. "Impressive… you haven't rusted one bit but apparently neither did I…" CFM pushed him back and summoned his celestial flames but DFM countered it with his dark flames and it ended with no effect on either side.

Their clashes were quite weak but each hit was with extreme speed and precision and some flames around them forming… The Celestial and Dark Flames of these two masters enveloped their surroundings which made the three in awe. DFM attempted to lunge but his counterpart did the exact same thing and it ended up with just more clashes.

"Tsk… it seems our powers are still equal…" DFM muttered as he gasped for air. "Although we are counterparts, I shall prove to you that your celestial flames are no match for the dark flames that I have with me…"

"Fiery as always I see… be warned that I won't be holding back for the sake of my master…" CFM coated his blade with his Celestial Flames as he lunged towards Dark Flame Master but all DFM did was give a smirk which made CFM uneasy and made him know what he was planning but it was too late. "Shoot… why did I not see this one coming?!" The trap was sprung and he was surrounded by Dark Flames as DFM gave a chuckle as the dark flame prison surrounded his counterpart.

"And it still seems that you fall for the same prison every time…" DFM muttered as he used his machine gun to keep him on check from afar while he was in his dark flame prison. "My Dark Flame Prison can trap over 20 people in its range if you have forgotten… my prison is better than yours…"

…Only silence was in the area for nobody spoke after DFM said his words but it seems that CFM was nowhere to be found in the Dark Flame Prison which was conjured by DFM to the surprise of Dark Flame Master. When DFM looked at the far right, he saw CFM and understood the look he gave him before he left and it said, "This is not over… be wary that if you try to invade the domain of my master, the punishment shall be brutal… Take this as a warning, Dark Flame Master…"

Dark Flame Master paused momentarily and then he turned to Rikka, Nibutani and Dekomori with a determined look and said, "Anyway ladies, since one of you still hasn't mastered her powers, we shall take a little trip to awaken this one person's full potential so shall we head to the deeper parts of the Unseen Horizon? There the powers shall fully awaken but 'they' will take it as a hostile action so we must do it quick…"

**End of Chapter 4**

**Next Chapter: The Power of the Eye.**


End file.
